Lie in the bed you made
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: Nathan And Haley's marrige is on the brink. Haley is going to have a baby, but what will happen when an accident devestates them all? Will Haley lose? Or will Nathan by the one with the price to pay?
1. Flat Line

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. **

"Did you hear about Brooke?" Nathan asked his wife Haley.

"What did she do this time?" Haley question.

"There is a rumor that she is pregnant and she didn't even tell Lucas."

"Maybe thats because she's scared."

"Yeah how do you tell a guy his life's over?"

At that moment Haley got up and walked away for it wasn't Brooke but her that was pregnant. No one knew except Brooke herself. As Haley walked away from her fear her husband watched as his wife walked away. Haley had no idea how to tell him that she is the one that is pregnant not Brooke. Being in Tric it was easy to hide from him.

She walked outside to catch some air. Nathan came out to sit by her.

"Did i say something to upset you?" Nathan asked.

"No I'm fine i just needed some fresh air." Haley lied.

Haley turned her head down as Nathan continued to stare at her. The silence was unmistakable. Haley surely had something that she was not telling him.

"Hales, what's on your mind?"

"It's not Brooke... it's me we're pregnant."

Nathan's face had a shocked look to it. He got up and went inside leaving Haley to worry on the outside. Haley started to cry and got up. She decided to leave and headed for home walking the whole way. As she walked she watched the cars fly by wishing she had a ride. As a car came closer it seemed as it was to pull over but it was going to fast and Haley tried to move but it was to late the car hit her. The window shield cracked and Haley went flying. She landed in the ditch covered in blood and not conscious.

Meanwhile Nathan was at the bar in Tric thinking about the thought of being a father. The thought of it nearly scared him half to death. His brother Lucas came over to sit by him.

"Hey, Luke! Brooks not pregnant but Haley is."

"What where is she?"

"Outside on the steps."

Luke made his way out to see his best friend. When he got out there to his surprise no one was there. He walked back in and went over to Nathan.

"Nate she ain't out there no more."

"That's funny, let me try her cell."

Nathan dialed her number, but she didn't answer. Nathan got a little worried when it went to voice mail.

"She didn't answer her phone. What if something happened? I'm going to go look for her."

Nathan went to the car and started to drive around town. He couldn't find her anywhere so he decided to make his way home. About three miles from home he sees her lying in the ditch covered in blood.

"Oh god Haley!" Nathan yells.

He runs to his wifes side.

"Haley, Haley, baby, Haley" He chants

He lifts her head up and puts it in his lap. he reaches in to his pocket for his phone and dials 911.

The ambulance roaring rings in his ears as they take them away. Nathan praying for a miracle for Haley.

"There has to one left for her. I know that Keith saved me, but Haley saved me long before that. Don't take her from me!"

Days went by at the hospital and still no improvement in Haley's condition. This was taring Nathan apart. He needed his wife but she was laying there in that hospital bed. Nathan sitting beside her knowing that he would have to take care of her.

"Hey baby; you know how you are always saying you're not going anywhere, well I need to hold you to that right now. Just come back to me. Move one of those pretty fingers if you can hear me."

Haley did not move. Then a flat line turned up on her monitor.


	2. perfect life crashing

**I do not own anything but the story **

Chapter 2 Perfect Life Crashing

Haley was caving fast. Nathan tried to stand but landed on his knees. There was only one thing running through his head _I'm going to lose her_. At that moment the doctor and about half the nursing staff rushed into the room. They pushed Nathan against the wall in the rush to get to Haley. They tried to save her from the cave but were having no luck. Nathan watched the monitor for change but nothing.

"Ok last time," said the doc, "last try for her."

"Come one Hales." Nathan whispered to his wife. Just then as he continued to watch the monitor a peak came to sight. Haley was going to recover. The nurses started to leave while Nathan stood there in shock.

The nurses were about half way out when she caved again. The nurses turned around and swarmed her. They got her back a lot faster this time. Nathan sat back down in his chair saying that he would never forgive him self if she died, if she lost the baby, if she could not forgive him.

Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed his brother, Luke's, number.

"Hey, Nathan how is Haley? Listen I'm sorry I haven't came yet, but Brooke and I are on our way now. Peyton couldn't come, but she sends her sympathies."

"It's ok and you better hurry she isn't doing good. We just lost her twice, but they said that she should be fine. It will just take awhile, but what if she don't forgive me Luke?"

"For what Nate?"

"I walked away when she told me she was pregnant. I left her alone. I should have stayed. I should have been there for her. Then this wouldn't have happen. It's all my fault."

"Haley's pregnant? Well congrats little brother, but then what about the baby?"

"Haven't herd. They never said a word about it."

As Lucas and Brooke pulls in the parking lot Nathan walks out to them. Brooke ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Nathan I herd what you said and it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." He said as he started to walk towards the picnic table were him and Haley had their first date. Nathan sits down to remember how this whole thing happened.

**FLASH BACK **

"I can't believe we won that game! We only have two more games until we're champs!" Haley cheered.

"Not so fast Hales tomorrow night's team is pretty good."

"So, everything is going to be ok. I can feel it." With that the power went off. Haley walked over toward the window.

"Are not. Nathan it's just our lights."

"Maybe that was our third notice."

"Nathan you need to see if you can fix this."

Nathan walked out the door as his wife asked of him, he was going to fix this. He went to go see his dad. To ask for money. As Nathan walked into the mayors office he had this unsettling chill go down his spine.

"Dad I need to ask for a lone. I'm having money problems and it's serous."

"Sorry son. When I give out money I always look for the return, and you're not an investment I'm interested in."

As Nathan made his way home he happened to run into a man. This guy seem to know everything about him.

"You're Nathan Scott. Ravens star player, point leader, and a senior. How am I doing?"

"Pretty good."

"Do you know who I am?" Nathan shock his head no, and awaited to hear what this guy had to say to him.

"I'm Daunte and this is Bear." He said as he pointed to the person driving the car. There was a moment of silence.

"If I can help in anyway just tell me. Us Ravens need to stick together."

Nathan just stood there taking it all in. His mind finally got to Haley and an idea popped in his head.

"There is something you could help me with."

"Sure what?"

"I need some money to get my electricity back on. If I have no electricity that means no wins for the Ravens."

"Well we can't have that." Daunte wrestled in the back seat to find a black leather bag. He searched through it. He finally gave the money to Nathan attending to get it back.

**THREE DAYS LATER **(still in daydream)

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you for taking care of me? I'm glad you talked to your dad." Nathan made a face and turned away for he just had to lie to his own wife bout the money.

"No but you could show me in the bedroom." Nathan persuaded Haley.

"Actually I thought you might need to go for a workout at the river court if you want to win the championship."

On his way to the river court Nathan ran into Daunte.

"Look Daunte I don't have your money right now, but I will pay you back all of the 10,000 I owe you."

"It's 15,000 now. You don't pay me on time your bill just goes up."

"Daunte I will get your money."

"You better, or the ground next to your uncle Keith will get crowded and oh say hi to the wifey for me." Daunte rolled up his window, and drove away leaving Nathan standing in the dust. Watching them drive away Nathan all of a sudden didn't feel like practicing any more. He sets the ball down and then sits on it. He barriers his head in his hands not to cry but to think.

**FLASH BACK OVER**

Nathan opens his eyes and perks his head up. _I must have fallen asleep he thought. He slowly moves his legs out from underneath the table. Nathan opens his hand and his car key fell. He looks around and in the parking lot he sees his car._

"_Lucas." Nathan whispered to himself. He walks over to it and gets in. He stares straight a head of him and in that instant he snapped. Nathan started to bang against the steering wheel. _

"_Damn it!" he sobs as he lowers his head to have it rest on the wheel._


	3. Haley's sight

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters **

Chapter 3 Haley's Sight

Note: At this time we will be traveling from Nathan to what Haley is see while she is unconscious.

Haley walks through this field of wild flowers. They are the same ones she and Nathan stood on the day they were wed. She leans down to pick some of them and then she hears this laugh. She looks up to see this young boy.

"Momma come play with me." He calls. Haley looks around to see just who he was talking to. The little boy came over to her and grabbed her hand. He started to lead her into this patch of Lillies.

"Momma someone wants to talk to you." that boy said to her.

When they got there Haley saw nothing. There was no movement, not a sound, or anything.

Then this figure comes from out of nowhere. Haley turns to look at it and she saw…

"Keith." She whispers in disbelief.

"Hello Haley."

"Where am I?"

"You are at the deciding place."

"I'm dead." She said with the hint of fear.

"Uncle Keith uncle Keith." Called the little boy as he ran to Haley's side.

"Is this…"

"Yes this is your son." Haley stared at her beautiful son with delight. He had sandy blonde hair and his father's eyes. He had her nose.

Haley, Keith, and the boy child walked around with out talking.

"You need to give him a name." Keith shared with Haley.

"How about James Lucas Scott." She said looking into the eyes of her child.

He smiled and said "It's perfect momma." They all started to walk again when Haley thought of something.

"What do you mean this is the deciding place?" she asked Keith.

"You must chose whether you would like to go to heaven with me and Jamie, or you and Jamie go back to be with Nathan."

"Nathan walked away when I told him. He left me to be alone with Jamie. I can't go back!" Haley yells as she runs for a tree. She leans her back against it and slides down to the ground.

"Haley he didn't mean it."

"Keith he is Dan Scott's son of course he meant it. I need to stay here. This is what's best for my son."

"Haley you are his wife and he is the father of that son."

"Please Keith just let me stay here!" She begged him.

"Ok" He said softly.


	4. Stuck In a Hard Place

**I don't own anything but the story. **

Chapter 4 stuck in a hard place

"_Ok." Keith said softly._

"Let me show you something first." He offered his hand to Haley. She took it grabbing Jamie's hand. He lead them into the light and they stepped out onto the market place dock. The first thing Haley sees is Nathan with his head on the wheel of their car.

"can he see me?" Haley asks.

"No." Haley watched as Nathan started to pray.

"I know a lot of people wish for stuff and never give back." He stopped. He swallowed the lump in his throat and begins again.

"Look I know Keith saved me in that accident but Haley saved me long before that. Please don't take her from me. Please don't take our child from her. She will be a wonderful mother if you just." Nathan couldn't take it any longer and he started to cry. Haley took a step forward and put out her hand as if to rest it on Nathan's shoulder. She stopped as there was a flash.

Haley opens her eyes to see herself in that hospital bed. Lucas and Brooke were sitting one on each side of her.

"Momma it's you." chirped little Jamie as Haley walked around the room.

"Momma who is this?" Jamie asked as he pointed to Lucas.

"Your uncle Lucas." She said knowing that his heart could barely take this. The HCM that he has is activated by high stress moments.

"I have to go back. For Luke." Haley told Keith grabbing Jamie's hand.

"If that's what you want."

"Yes."

Haley opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room. Brooke and Lucas were asleep. She turns her head and focused on her wedding ring. She moved it around her finger and then took it off. Haley placed it on the desk next to the phone and fell back to sleep.

He puts the car in gear and heads for the back roads of Tree Hill. He parks his car on the side of the rode. Walking to find that spot where he found her Nathan felt uneasy. He sat in the ditch to remember last night.

**FLASHBACK**

Nathan was driving looking for Haley when he comes across this body in the ditch. He pulls over and gets out of the car. He walks over to the body for a closer look. Rolling it over he sees his wife. She was hit. It was her.

Nathan looked around to see if anyone was there. About twenty feet away there was a car. Nathan remembered that car, it was Daunte's car. Nathan ran over to it and pulled Daunte out. He shoved him on the ground and started to bet him. Nathan finally stopped and checked Daunte. There was no breathing, no heartbeat. Daunte was dead. He ran back over to Haley and dialed 911.

**FLASHBACH OVER**

Nathan looked down at his pocket. His phone was vibrating. He pulls it out and looks at the number.

"Lucas." He whispers to him self. Nathan quickly answered it.

"Good news, Haley and the baby are fine. She's awake if you want to come see her."

"Thanks little brother." Nathan said as he rushed to his car. He jumped in and sped off toward the hospital. Nathan walks in the room and everyone stares at him. Nathan smiles happily at his wife then notices the ring by the phone and not on her finger.

"Haley you can't be serious. I was in shock."

"No you left me to take care of Jamie by myself."

"It's a boy? How long have you been hiding this?" Nathan asked as he walked out the door.

"Once again you're leaving me alone Nathan Scott." Haley said to her self. She looked at the ring and let her head fall back into the pillow.

"I loved you but you didn't love me." Haley continued to talk to herself. She watched the door to see if it would open. To see if Nathan would come back. The door never did open again. To her Nathan was gone. When the door opened again it was just Luke.

"I brought you what you asked for, but are you sure you want this?"

"Yes" she said as she pulled the package from his hands. She opened it and read the heading out loud.

"Petition for divorce."


	5. Lie In The Bed You Made Part 1

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. **

Chapter 5 You Have to Lie in the Bed You Made Part 1

Nathan walks up to his apartment door and opens it slowly. He really didn't wont to go home but there was no other place. He steps in and throws his keys onto the island in the kitchen. He walks around the kitchen then heads for a set on the couch. Sitting on the coffee table right in font of him was this brown envelope that he has never seen before. He takes it into his hands then rips it open. He slides the paper out. He drops it before h could finish. He didn't wont to read the rest for the first three words were enough for him.

"Petition for divorce!" He screamed though there was no use for it. Nathan stood up and looked at the paper on the floor. He didn't wont this. He took on last look at it and there he saw a not along with it. Nathan bent over and picked up the note. He sat back down on the couch as he started to read in is head.

_You left me alone again Nathan Scott. For I give you a son and you walk away. This might sound crazy but I never know we were having a son until I meat him in the deciding place. I know you've been there. That accident you had, you went there. Keith gave me a choice whether to go with him or come back. I came back but you left me again. I hoped you would come back but you never did. This divorce is more for you then it is for me. Now you can be free like you wonted and I wont be holding you down._

Nathan could not believe what he just read. He walked away because he thought she was hiding their son from him, but she just found our. She came back for him and he left her. He was about to leave to go back to the hospital when he saw at the bottom of the page Lucas wrote something for him.

_Hey Nate. Your wife misses you though she wont admit it. She still is stubborn but I'm working on her to forget about this divorce. Oh if you decide to come back to the hospital after reading Haley's letter she isn't there. She checked out this morning. I don't know where she is but I'm working on that. Stay strong Nate._

Nathan picked up the whole package and dumped everything on the table. The last thing that fell was Haley's wedding ring.

_Haley was on a bus heading to her parents. She would live with them while this thing cold down. At lest that was her plan. On the bus she had to sit by an old friend. His name was Chris Keller. He was a musician that talks about himself in third person. He was a jerk, or he was known as that in Tree Hill._

"_So what can the Keller do for you?"_

"_You can shut up Chris."_

"_Come on Hales. Tell me what's bothering you. Wow no ring so thing with Nathan not to good."_

"_I thought I said shut up Chris."_

"_Hey the Keller's just trying to help."_

"_Well the Keller can help by keeping his mouth shut."_

"_Wow what do you got there?"_

"_Nothing." Haley snapped and Chris moved his arm and snatched it from her._

"_Your having a baby and the father has kicked your ass to the curve, nice."_

"_I went for a check up before this and they asked about the father."_

"_And what did you tell them?"_

"_The sorry bro hoe kicked my ass to the curve. Just like what you said."_

"_Well maybe this baby can still have a father." Chris said as he leaned in and kissed Haley._

"_Chris what the hell are you doing?" Yelled Haley but then she stopped. She looked at his eyes then kissed him. _

_Nathan took off his ring still not believing that it was over. Not wonting it to be over._

"_only if I would have stayed!" He yelled at himself. He made a lot of mistakes but this is the one he most regrets. Then the door bell rang. Hoping it was Luke with the information about Haley he ran to the door. As Nathan opened the door he could see that it was not Luke but a girl. _

"_Hi. I'm Carrie. I'm your new next door neighbor."_

"_Nice to meet you Carrie." Nathan felt this weird feeling in his gut. They just stood there staring at each other when Carrie pounced on Nathan. Nathan lead her to the bedroom and shut the door. He new what he was about to do was wrong but at this moment he didn't care. Nathan pulled off his shirt then he unbutton hers. They ripped off the rest of each others clothes. _

_The next morning Nathan woke with his arms wrapped around the girl._

"_Morning Haley."_

"_No sweetie I said my name was Carrie." Nathan jump out of bed. He could believe he did this. Not to Haley. Then he remembered Haley was gone. He had that same feeling in his stomach as he did last night._

"_Anybody up for round two?" Nathan asked._


	6. Lie In The Bed You Made Part 2

**I don't own anything but the story**

Chapter 6 You Lie in the Bed You Made Part 2

Nathan was lying in bed after screwing that girl for the secant time when the door bell rang again. Nathan got up and walked over to it. He opened the door to see who it was.

"Luke. Hey man what's up."

"I found where she is headed."

"So where?"

"She went to go live with her mom and dad. Here is their address. Go get her Nate."

"Nathan are you coming back to bed?" Called Carrie from down the hall.

"who's that?" Lucas asked trying to see the person. Carrie came out into the hall wearing on of Nathan's sweaters.

"Nathan who is your friend there?" Carrie asked.

"Yah Nathan who's the friend?" Lucas asked in a mad tone of voice.

"You know Nathan I thought you changed but I guess I was wrong about you. Have fun Dan Scott." Lucas throw the paper on the floor and slammed the door. As Nathan bent over Carrie began to talk.

"Why did he call you Dan Scott?"

"That is our Father's name. He a banded Lucas and his mom Karen. Then he moved on to my mom."

"So what does that have to do with you."

"I a banded my pregnant wife then I moved on to you."

Carrie was quite but then as always she had something to say.

"Just because you have history with someone doesn't mean that's the one you wear meant to be with."

"But she is! And I sent her away."

"Well you know what they say ' You have to lie in the bed you made'"

"Carrie I think it might be best if you leave now."

"Chris I can't do this."

"Figures your not ready."

"I have to get off now." Haley steppes off the bus. She turns her head looking at everything taking it all in. The time was cut short . Her phone started to ring. She scrambled through her purse to find it. She pulled it out to recognized the number.

"Hello." Haley answered.

"Hi Hales."

"Luke how did you get my new number?"

" the investigator gave it to me."

"You hired an investigator to find me"

"I couldn't just forget about my best friend, or my little sister-in-law."

"Well I'm not so sure how long you can say that now."

"Hales he still loves you. He was just scared. He was in a pretty dark place."

"Then give him this message for me. Go back into your little dark place and die there!" She yells as she hung up the phone.

Haley stepped up to the door afraid to ring it. She gathered her courage, took a deep breath and wrong the door bell. Her mom came to the door.

"Haley what a surprise. Where's Nathan?"

"He walked out on me and the baby."

"Oh honey I'm sorry. Please come in. Can I get you anything?"

"Can I live with you?"

"Sure."

Nathan sat down on the couch and stared at the wedding wall hanging over the T.V. He had enough of staring his mistakes in the eyes. Nathan got up and walked over to the Wedding wall. He picked it up and throw it across the room. Then he picked up anything he could and just tossed them everywhere. He realized this was not going to be easy, but he heard once before that the things worth having don't come easy. Nathan walked over to the island and sat on the stool. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He started to write her.

_Haley I made some bad choices but I'm willing to fix them if you just come home. Please just come home to me! I need you I can't live with out you. I'm so sorry. I still love you, love Nathan._

_Nathan set his pen down and walked to the mailbox. He open the lid and slid it in. He didn't fell like doing anything. He went back into the apartment. He walked into his room and laded down on the bed staring at the sealing awaiting to hear from Haley. To see what she says when she gets it. _


	7. Worse Than Dan

**I don't own anything but the story**

Chapter 7 Worse Than Dan

It took about three week to finally reach Haley. She wanted to go home but she wasn't sure she should. If he left her twice then what was stopping him from leaving again. It wasn't the baby for that's why he left the first two times. She had no idea what to do. She didn't feel like talking to him so she found paper and pen. She started to write to him.

_Nathan I will come home but not soon. When you walked out on us you destroyed the trust I had in you. To have me come home you will have to earn that trust back._ _I know you are asking how am I spouse to do that with you not here. Send me a letter every day for a month. That's how you can earn it back._

By this time Haley was four months pregnant. She was showing too. She walked out to the street and mailed the letter. She walked back into the house knowing it would take about a month and a half for Nathan to answer her. By the time she might go home again she would be seven months pregnant.

"Haley" Called her father Jimmy James.

"Yes."

"what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing just writing the name I chose for the baby."

"you know what it is?" He stepped towards her.

"You're going to have a grandson." She whispered in his ear.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Nathan walked out to check the mail never expecting anything more than bills. When he opened it and saw the letter from Haley his heart lightened. He ran back in the apartment, and jumped on the couch. _She still loves me _he thought. He ripped the envelope open and was about to read it when there came a knock at his door. Nathan unwillingly gets up to open the door. Standing there on the outside was someone he didn't really want to see right then.

"Carrie what are you doing here?"

"Remember when we where together a little over a month ago?"

"Yes."

"Nathan…I'm Late…" Nathan could not believe this was happening to him. Lucas was right I am turning into our father. Nathan had that thought running wild in his head.

"Have you taken a test?"

"No I wanted to do it together."

"Ok."

Nathan awaited nervously in the hall right by the bathroom door. Carrie walked out and showed the test to him. Positive. Nathan could not believe it. He did not want this, the baby he wanted was his and Haley's baby.

"It's positive." Nathan said upset that he let this happen.

"What are we going to do?"

"Go to the clinic."

Nathan and Carrie walked into the clinic. Every eye was on them. Nathan being a senior in high school was being jugged._ This must be how Haley felt going by herself, _Nathan thought. Carrie was twenty-one and ready for this. Nathan was not. In the corner of the room he saw Rachel. No one liked Rachel besides Brooke. Nathan walked over to her not being surprised she was there. She would sleep with anyone. He himself had a fun night with her not to long ago.

"Hey Rachel."

"Nathan," She said startled "what are you doing here?" Nathan looked down at the ground.

"You're not here with Haley are you?"

"No Haley left."

"Good because then I got something to say to you." Nathan tilted his head up and meat her eyes.

"Not you to?" He asked.

"Three months."

"Do you know who the dad is?"

"I'm working on it, but the more I look at it the more it points to you."

"No it can't be I can't be worse than my father!" Nathan yelled knowing if Haley ever found out the truth she would leave and never come back to him.

"I'm sorry Nathan. It is what it is. You help make the dissection when we sleep together. You know that there was a chance for this." She said scared.

Nathan walked away from her and back to Carrie.

"So how did it go?"

"There going to call me." No longer than about half way home her phone started to ring.

"Hello. Yes. I understand. Thank you."

"So what did they say?"

"We're pregnant Nate!" She said with joy as she throw her arms around him. Nathan could tell the stories about his past has not caught up with her yet. Nathan drove the rest of the way in quit. There was only one thing on his mind, _three babies, three different girl, one betrayed wife. Nathan felt lifeless. _

"_Carrie.. I was thinking that maybe you could move in and I could help with the baby. I mean if I can't be there for…" Nathan stopped._

"_If you can't be there for who?"_

"_Nothing at least I can be there for you."_

"_I would love to move in Nathan."_


	8. Promises

**I don't own One Tree Hill and, or the Characters.**

Chapter 8 Promises

Nathan walked Carrie to her door and then took the few steps to his. He opened the door and looked around. No one their. He listened. Not a sound. He was starting to get use to this. It's not the first time he screwed things up with Haley. This was the third time she's left him. He walked in to notice the letter from her he never read yet. He picked it up in his right hand. As he sat on the stool as he read.

"There's still a chance." He whispered to him self.

**FASTFORWARD **(one month, three weeks, two days)

Nathan continued to write Haley everyday for a month like she asked of him, Carrie was officially moved in and Rachel's baby is getting closer to having a father. Everything was perfect except that Haley was on her way to the apartment to surprise Nathan. The thing Haley didn't know is that Rachel is six months pregnant, and Carrie who she never meat before was three months pregnant.

"So I have some great news!" Chirped the excited Carrie.

"What is it this time?" Nathan asked with a grin on his face.

"We're having a baby boy." Nathan turned to look at her. His stomach turned and knotted. Him and Haley were having a boy. Rachel was having a boy. He was having three sons. Nathan felt sick, so he went to lye down on the bed. He herd the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it sweaty!" Called Carrie. She stepped to the door and opened it with a smile. She saw a girl, pregnant, with brown eyes, and Brown hair.

"Hello."

"Hi is Nathan around?"

"He just went to lye down."

"Oh. Then may I ask why you are still here?"

"I live here."

"what the hell do you mean you live here?" Haley yelled.

"I mean that I live here because Nathan is the father of my unborn son." Haley was shocked. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"So little Miss. Bitchy you can be leaving now." Carrie madly told her. Haley was turning to leave when she collapsed. Carrie had no idea of what to do.

"Nathan!" She yelled franticly. Nathan came dashing out of the bedroom, but stooped when he saw Haley.

"Oh God. Haley!" He yelled.

"What should we do?"

"Call 911." He told Carrie.

"Oh Haley, baby." Nathan whispered to his wife.

"Baby! Nathan what's going on?" Carrie started to Question him.

"She's my wife." He replied.

"She can't be! Nathan I would never sleep with a married man, but wait nether of you have your ring on!?"

"We were going through a hard time, but it is better. That is unless you told her. Did you tell her?"

"Hints the fainting."

Nathan and Carrie were in the waiting room doing nothing other then wait for news from the doctor. Brooke and Lucas were there once again, but they kept mostly to each other.

"Hey, Luke who is that girl by Nathan?" Brooke wondered.

"That's that skank I caught him with about four months ago."

"Well, well the old Nathan has returned, and what a bad timing on his part."

"I know. Hey does something seem strange about hr or is it just me?"

"No it's not just you. It looks as if she might just have a baby bump too."

"Damn it Nathan!" Lucas yelled under his breathe.

"I know. Nathan use to be an ass, but thought he changed. Now what….three kids?"

"Wait! Haley's having twins?" Lucas asked Confused as always.

"No. Rachel. She is positive the baby is his."

"How?"

"Well before Nathan she wasn't active for a month and after Nathan she didn't sleep with anyone."

Nathan sat thee quit watching Luke and Brooke talk.

"Nathan we have to talk about this." Carrie snapped him out of it.

"There's nothing to talk about. My pregnant wife is laying in a hospital bed. Her worse enemy is giving birth to my son and so are you."

"That's what we need to talk about."

"Don't worry I said I was going to be there for you and I will." Nathan looked at her with reassuring eyes.

They all heard foot steps coming down the hall and they all looked down the hall. Here came the doctor.

"Miss. Scott will be fine, or at least she is staying steady right now. She had a cesor and it attacked her stomach, liver, and kidney."

"It's Mrs. Scott, and what about the baby?" Nathan could not believe he was asking this for the secant time.

"We'll just have to wait and see. She is in intensive care. Only family visitors. Room 112." The doctor walked away to talk to yet another family.

Nathan walked towards the room leaving Brooke, Luke, and Carrie in the waiting room together. Brooke walked over to Carrie.

"So you're the skank I heard about, no?" Brooke asked.

"The names Carrie not Skank bitch."

"Well what a nasty mouth you have there. No wonder Nathan screwed you, but wait then why did he screw Haley and Rachel?"

"Who's Rachel?"

"Just another girl carrying yet another son of Nathan. See you're the third one giving him a son."

"How did you know I'm having his son?"

"Please… you see that man over there?"

"Yes."

"That's Nathan's brother so he gets the brother card, and since I'm that man's girlfriend I get the girlfriend card. Are you caught up now?"

"Yes."

"Well good, and oh by the way try not to think about his other two children or his wife or his father in jail for killing his own brother for that matter."

"I wouldn't dream of it hoe!"

"Oh getting a little defensive are we?"

"You know what I'm going home. Tall Nathan I'm waiting for him so we con talk about it."

"Don't count on it you little home wrecker!" Brooke called after her.

"Brooke don't you think you could ease up a little?" Lucas asked.

"Anything for you."

Nathan walked down that same hall. The same hall as last time he lost Haley. He could not go through it again. _I have to tell her the truth. Everything. _Nathan thought. _That's what I'm going to do._

He walked into the room seeing that once again his wife was hocked up to a monitor. Seeing her lying there he had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

Nathan opened the door and walked into his new apartment. He stopped seeing his new wife sitting on the floor crying.

"Haley what's wrong?"

""Oh I was just alphabetizing our CDs, and we don't have any doubles, not a one." Nathan looks down at the table and sees Haley's wedding ring on a CD case. He steps toward her.

"So what?"

"So. Natalie merchant after Naz and Wilko before the Woe Tang Clan."

"So you listen to crappie music I can live with that."

"We made a mistake Nathan."

"Haley."

" I'm not ready for this I just… I just really wont to go home to my room." Nathan moves in for a hug and Haley backs away.

"No I'm not a wife. I'm not even a senior."

"Haley this is not a mistake."

"How can you be sure? There is no body that thinks this could work." She sobbed

"I do. I promise you Haley I will always be there for you. I will always protect you. Always. You hear me? I will always protect you. Always."

FLASHBSCK OVER

Nathan fell to his knees on the door way of her room. He stayed there crying. He promised her he would always be there for her and always protect her. _Wear were you when she got hit by the car? Wear were you when she collapsed?_ Nathan asked himself.

He didn't keep his promise to her. That just added even more to his pile of guilt. Nathan heard footsteps and voices coming towards him. He could tell it was Brooke and Lucas. Then the nose started to blur and so did his sight.

Like and Brooke were walking toward Haley's room when they heard a big thump.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. Come on we'll go see." Lucas answered. They walked down the hall. They stopped at Haley's room and turned their heads.

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled as she watched him lying on the floor.

"Help! We need a doctor now!" Luke yelled out the door. The doctor came rushing by Nathan's side.

"Our heart condition." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear.

"You mean he had a heart attack?" she asked Luke.

"Correct." Answered the doctor for him.


	9. Broken Hearted Soul

**I do not own One Tree Hill or the Characters **

Chapter 9 Broken Hearted Soul

The song used is Broken Hearted Soul By Ra

Lying in the Hospital bed Nathan had this music video like thing playing in his head.

_I can't believe that I am down in this hole_

Nathan sat there on the couch head resting in his hands

_Always paying the toll _

The three different doors of the three different girls slam shut

_for having found my way to you_

"May I help you?" "You're Haley James right?" Haley shifted her books. "I am Nathan Scott and I believe you are my tutor." "There's no way." "But you're Haley right." Haley grabbed the slip of paper and read it. "Sorry I'm Best friends with Lucas." "In that case I'm sorry too." "Look I'll fined you someone else." "No you can't. you're the best and if there was anyone else…" "If there were anyone else." "see you're helping me already." "Look I can't help you and on top of that I wont help you."

_It doesn't matter that I'm pushing you away when you wont me to stay_

Nathan shoved Haley off of him so things wouldn't go to far

_I have to find a way to make you talk to me_

Nathan tried to get Haley to talk to him after Brooke lied about showing everyone the card

_Why wont you talk to me_

Nathan pouted when she turned off the lights

_When did I want to be lonely_

"When you made her leave" said Nathan's voice to the Nathan standing on the river court

_When did I want to be cold_

Nathan was sitting on Haley's porch socked to the bone

_I can't believe that it's over_

Nathan throw the keyboard against the wall

_The beating of my broken hearted soul_

Nathan came home to an empty house. He turned and punched the wall.

_When did I want to be lonely _

Nathan was standing alone at the river court

_When did I want to be cold_

Nathan walked down the hall towards the bedroom but stopped seeing the bracelet he gave Haley on their unofficial first date.

_I can't believe that it's over _

"If you wont to go then you should, but if you do we're done!" "Nathan!"

_The feeling in my broken hearted sou_l

"just like I can't help that I fell in love with you but I did. There it is." "There it is. Wow." Haley leaned in and kissed him "I love you to Nathan Scott."

_It's so cold_

Nathan leaned in and kiss Haley in the freezing rain

_I can't live with out you_

Nathan crashed the racecar into the wall

_I think about you_

"You know I'm always thinking about you Hales"

_You're everything to me_

"I would give anything to have her back"

_Can't you feel_

"Since when do you not wont to make out?" "Since you got my jersey numbered tattooed on your ass."

"Above my ass, and when did you see that?" "this morning." "Oh. Are you alright about it?" "I'm just as confused as hell. I mean you will get a tattoo but you wont have sex with me?" "You can get a tattoo removed Nathan. Sex is a big deal for me." "That's why I'm trying not to pressure you." "Like your not pressuring now!" Haley yelled and walked out the door. Nathan's heart ached from that argument.

_Don't you dare walk away_

"Haley" "Sorry Nathan she's gone"

_This could not be the end_

"Haley I missed you, I love you, I will do what you wont, come with you , wait anything." "Nathan." "You're not wearing your wedding ring."

_You're my savor my lover my loves my best friend_

"I made the list but it's a list of every girl I ever loved, and your name is the only one on it."

_I wont swallow again _

Nathan couldn't swallow that feeling that something wasn't going to right about their renewal day

_I wont ever by loved _

Nathan stopped himself from having sex with Haley's sister again

_You can't do this to me_

"You did this to yourself Nathan!" A familiar voice said to The Nathan just standing in the middle of the river court

_Can you hear what I'm saying_

"did you hear me? I will always protect you."

_Please talk to me_

"Haley please." Nathan said trying to get Haley to turn back around and turn the light back on

_You never talk to me_

Nathan fell to his knees as he begged to Haley not to leave

_When did I want to be lonely_

"She didn't leave you, you idiot you left her." Nathan heard his voice standing again at the river court

_When did I want to be cold_

"You have to fight for her. She has fought for you but you never fought for her." His voice kept talking to him

_I can't believe that it's over_

"I told her if she goes we're over, but I didn't mean it. What am I going to do?"

_The beating of my broken hearted soul_

Nathan walked out to see Haley flat on the floor

_When did I want to be lonely_

"You love this girl!" Nathan's voice yelled to himself that was still on the river court.

_When did I want to be cold _

Nathan sat beside his dying wife waiting for the ambulance

_I can't believe that it's over _

Nathan took the wedding wall and through it across the room

_The feeling in my broken hearted soul_

_Nathan feel onto the floor of the hospital_

_Nathan's eyes opened wide. _


	10. Unending Love

**I don't own anything but the story**

Chapter 10 Unending Love

Nathan opened his eyes wide.

Nathan tried to keep them open but it was no use, they fell shut again. Nathan tried to open them again but to him it was like someone place a hundred pound weight on them. He tried and tried but they would not budge. Nathan gave up trying. He just could not open them again. He listen as he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He kept listening as they came closer and closer. He started to try to open his eyes again. He needed to see just who was at his door.

He kept trying as he heard the sound of a chair being brought to his bedside. He tried harder to see who it was but no matter how hard he tried it just wasn't enough for him to brake that feeling of the weights. He still listen as the person sat down.

All of a sudden Nathan stopped trying when he heard the person's voice. Haley. For some reason he didn't wont to open his eyes anymore. Maybe he didn't wont to see the heart in her eyes, or be yelled out for what he did with Carrie or Rachel. Then again she still don't know about Rachel.

Haley sat down watching Nathan. He looked so peaceful, but everyone knew better. Haley wrapped her hand around his. She felt a tear roll down her face.

"God Nathan." She got out before she had to stop to take a deep breathe.

"How could you, and how could I still love you?"

Nathan smiled on the inside hearing her say that she still loves him after everything he has done. Haley could almost forgive everything. Nathan settled his non real self down to listen to what else she had to say.

"God, Nathan, I love you." She said as she lift his hand to her head and kissed his fingers.

" I love you so much, and I know you are always telling me you love me, and I believe it, but what about the way you show it? That is what made you lose my trust. The way you show it. You say you love me but then go screw every skank you meat when something goes wrong?"

Nathan's smile was washed away. He wonted so badly to yell at her.

To say "Well whenever something bad happens you always leave me," but he knew she was right. He would go off with what ever girl would take him when something was wrong. That was his way of forgetting about it for a while.

"Nathan I know we have a lot to talk about with us and Carrie, and Rachel for that matter. How could you not tell me that a month after you got me pregnant that you got Rachel pregnant as well? You have to know this hurts me Nathan."

_It hurts me to. At lest now I don't have to tell her about Rachel myself though. Nathan thought to himself. _

"_Nathan I just miss you and I love you and I just wish you would wake up." Haley sobbed to him._

"_I really miss you,.. Ah." Haley yelled in pain. _

_Haley. Nathan started to panic. He started to try to open his eyes again._

"_Nathan your son is really kicking feel this." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and placed it on her belly._

_Nathan could feel his son kicking. That was his boy. Nathan's smile came back to him on the inside. He was now trying to open his eyes even more._

_Haley had her eyes on his hand that was on he belly when she heard something._

"_I made that." Nathan sad softly looking at Haley with a big smile._


	11. No Better Bed

I don't own anything but the story

**I don't own anything but the story**

Chapter 11 No Better Bed

2 years, 4 months, 3 weeks, 8 days later. Nathan and Haley had a beautiful son named James Lucas Scott. He has sandy blonde hair and his daddy's eyes. Nathan and Carrie had a baby boy named Paul Martin Scott. He has raven black hair and his momma's brown eyes. Rachel and Nathan had a son named Nathan Johansson Scott. He has his mom's red hair and dad's blue eyes. All three boys live with Nathan and Haley.

Shortly after Jamie was born then came Nathan Johansson Scott. Rachel died shortly after of a heroin overdose. Then a few months later Paul Martin Scott came into this world. Carrie died in an ascendant while Paul was at daycare. Jamie and Nathan are two years old. Paul is almost two. Nathan and Haley also had a girl later on, her name is Bethany Jo Scott. She has her mom's hair and her dad's eyes.

"Nathan gather the kids we're going to be late!" Haley yelled from up stares in their new house.

"How much you want to bet that it's another girl?" Nathan yelled.

"Not funny, come on we're going to be late!"

"The kids are already in the car we're just waiting on you Mrs. Scott."

Nathan and Haley drove to the doctors for Haley's secant ultrasound. Haley layed back on the table lifting up her shirt. Nathan was holding Bethany and Paul, letting Jamie and Nathan play on the floor. The doctor walked back over to Haley.

"Congratulation triplets." Haley looked at Nathan with a smile.

"God, I love a big family." Nathan said with the biggest smile he has ever had.

That Christmas Mathew Lee Scott, Markus Nicolas Scott, and Janna Joy Scott joined the family to make it a family of nine.

"There is nothing I want more than this family." Nathan said rolling over in bed to look at his wife.

"Yeah me neither, though I didn't plan on having seven kids. Though really two aren't mine Mr. Player."

"Yeah but a big family feels perfect to me."

"It does feel nice doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, hey are all the kids asleep?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Do you want to make it a bigger family?" Nathan asked with a smirk. Haley gave him a playful punch.

"Do you know the saying ' you have to lie in the bed you made'?" Haley asked rolling over to Nathan.

"Yeah you can say I heard it."

"What do you think of it?"

"I couldn't have chosen a better bed to make." Haley and Nathan both smiled. Nathan leand over and gently placed a kiss on Haley's lips.

**THE END**

P.S. I would like to thank the people that gave me great reviews, so thanks!


End file.
